for a while
by Orchidflen
Summary: Saat bolos tapi malah bertemu kecengan. Karma/Rio. AU.


standard disclaimer applied.

non-profit contents. possibly typo, ooc.

.

.

Neraka! Kalau saja Karma Akabane dilahirkan dengan bakat musik dia pasti sudah memilih biola sebagai pendamping hidupnya dan berada di atas panggung gemerlap. Bukannya malah gigit jari di depan toko alat musik. Karma pasti sudah melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menciptakan ratusan musik anti-mainstream. Sayangnya, ia buta pada partikur, tangga nada dan kram ketika memainkan gitar. Kejeniusaannya terasa tidak berguna di hadapan seni musik yang agung.

Ini terjadi karena Karma mendengarkan instrumen lagu Halo yang begitu angelic. Dan telinganya merasa bahwa itu adalah suara indah biola. Maka dia memutuskan untuk belajar agar bisa pamer dan tentu saja membawa kedamaian dalam batinnya.

"Ho, ternyata berandalan sukanya lagu ginian ya."

Ow, dia tau suara siapa ini. Si pirang dari negeri seberang. Karma mengira-ira mungkin dia menyetel volume headset terlalu keras.

"Rio," ia menghela napas seperti orang tua, "kenapa suara kamu ga sebagus Beyonce?"

Dan Rio merasa bahwa Karma cukup terganggu, ia menyeringai pada pemikiran ini, serta sedang berhalusinasi mendengar suara penyanyi di lagu yang hanya memutar instrumen.

"Karna nanti aku ga akan sudi jadi temanmu!" Calon pacar, Karma mengoreksi dalam hati, istri masa depan. Dan sejenak ia terpesona oleh senyum Nakamura yang begitu dazzling. Ia ingin memeluknya, merengkuhnya dan menyimpannya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Terbuat dari apa eksistensi makhluk ini? Bagaimana mungkin seorang teman sekelas dan rivalnya ini membuatnya jadi egois.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan, agar dia dapat dijauhkan dari roh jahat -Rio-, ia memanggil androgini masa kini; Shiota Nagisa, partner seperhobiannya. Sangat efektif, karena Rio langsung teralihkan pada wajah yang terlalu imut untuk lelaki itu.

Meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin bercerita pada Nakamura tentang permasalahan hidupnya. Tentang ia yang saat ini sedang cinta membara pada seni musik. Namun ia khawatir ketika ia mengharapkan untuk diperhatikan, diberi wejangan atau sekedar didengarkan, yang ia dapat justru tawa setan lengkap dengan tanduk di kepala Rio. Tambahkan niat jahat untuk menyebarkan aib ini.

Yaitu ketika Karma meniup seruling ia malah kehabisan napas. Atau saat menabuh drum sticknya patah. Ia tidak ingin harga dirinya remuk. Jadi Karma memilih pergi dari kehidupan Rio, dan berharap agar ia bahagia, karna ia harus bolos demi memulihkan nama baiknya.

Tapi ia tidak menyangka, sekarang saat di jam pelajaran keempat, di hadapan sebuat toko musik bertuliskan "Cha Jin", yang ia pikir bahwa toko ini lebih cocok digunakan untuk membuka tempat minum teh kualitas tinggi, ia malah bertemu Rio.

"Hai!" Rio menyapa cemerlang dengan tas mentereng di bahu kanannya, yang seolah tidak ada isinya.

"Bolos?"

Pertanyaannya hanya dibalas cengiran dan Rio menarik lengan Karma untuk masuk. "Yuk, masuk. Mamaku minta gantian jagain toko."

Penyataannya membuat Karma melebarkan matanya. _Pewaris alat-alat titisan dewa! Jangan-jangan English Girl ini jenius musik!_ Dan mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan mengangkat tangan dan memujanya.

Suara dentingan bel ketika membuka pintu begitu jernih dan membuat Karma ngeri. Sebuah suara yang tidak cocok disandingkan dengan jiwa batunya.

"Kamu bawa teman, Nak?" Ia mendengar wanita yang bertanya pada Rio dari kursi tempat ia didudukkan secara paksa. Suara ketukan sepatu membuatnya menoleh, ia segera berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Selamat siang!"

Ny. Nakamura tersenyum. "Selamat siang. Nak, kamu rela melewati pelajaran untuk nganter putri tante ke sini. Bisa tante tau siapa nama kamu?" Nadanya tidak menuduh, murni pertanyaan. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi kegembiraan dan kesenangan.

"Karma. Karma Akabane."

Dan ia mengatakan bahwa Rio ia panggil karena ia tiba-tiba harus pergi ke luar kota, _Papa Rio kangen_ , infonya. Karma mengernyitkan alis karena alasan yang terlampau absurb itu. Serta menanyakan apakah Karma bisa menemani Rio, karna anaknya itu ucapnya, gampang sekali bosan.

"Terima kasih." Ny. Nakamura semakin gembira atas persetujuan Karma.

Putrinya itu meskipun sudah besar tetap saja mengkhawatirkan jika ditinggal sendiri. Kalau-kalau Rio tidak sanggup bertahan hidup; karna terlalu malas makan dan memilih tidur. Bahkan jika ada delivery. Ia butuh paksaan, tekanan dari mama kesayangannya agar tetap menjaga pola makannya.

Dan Rio melihat mamanya mengangguk memerhatikan Karma. Dan tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum pergi ke pintu keluar. Wajah Rio memerah.

 _Uh.._

Lalu sebuah pemahaman membuat Karma tersentak. Ia ingat bahwa Rio akan ditinggal dua hari. Dan ia diminta menemani. _Menemani_ _._

"Hey!"

Ia khawatir ditinggal hanya berdua seperti ini akan membuatnya melakukan hal yang tidak bermoral. Seperti mencuri biola yang dipajang. Air liurnya rasanya bisa menetes memandang biola itu.

"Abaiin aja!" Disertai gestur tangan hush-hush. Seolah mengusir pemikiran jahat dari otak Karma.

"Tapi kalau mau, kamu bisa nemenin makan pizza. Mama tadi bilang udah pesen empat box."

Ho, ga mungkin Karma menolak. Dia pihak yang diuntungkan dalam penawaran ini. "Oke." Cengirannya muncul. "Masa iya nolak tawaran Mama."

Haha. "Eh," tunggu. "Apa tadi?"


End file.
